Ash King Of The Pokemon! PokemonTarzan Crossover
by Staredcraft
Summary: This is a Pokemon/Disney Tarzan Movie Crossover! Ash is Tarzan, the apes are Pokemon! You do the math! Please R&R!


Ash, King of the Pokemon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Tarzan.  
  
Note: This is a Pokemon/Disney Tarzan Movie Crossover; it will have the Pokemon characters in the role of the characters in Tarzan. I got "inspired" to do this by the Resident Evil movie crossover fics like Jurassic Park and The Mummy. Read them if you wish, just to understand what I'm talking about. Oh, and here's the character list, and another point of note, I couldn't find a character in the movie for Brock, Tracy, Gary, etc. Sorry, just live with it. One last note: The characters, most likely, will be OCC.  
  
Tarzan: Ash Ketchum Jane: Misty Porter (Jane's father): Prof. Oak Clayton: Giovanni Kala (Tarzan's ape mom): A Nidoqueen Kerchak (Head ape): A Nidoking Tarzans mom: Delia Ketchum (Ash's mom) Tarzan's dad: Flare Ketchum (My fan fic version of Ash's dad) Terk: Pikachu Tantor: A Phanpy/Donphan Sabor (Leopard): Houndoom  
Music starts, pull up to title, scene changes to a mother and her child (Delia and Ash)  
  
The two are in a lifeboat, being lowered (from a burning boat) by Flare. The pulley used to lower the boat snapped and knocked Flare down. The lifeboat hit the water. Delia looked worried. Flare dove into the water, Delia helped pull him up then they looked at their son.  
Put you're faith in what you most believe in  
  
Two Worlds, one family Trust your heart, Let faith decide To guide these lives we see  
  
They see an island and their boat is heading towards it. The scene changes to show a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking playing with their newborn son.  
  
A paradise untouched by man  
  
Within these world blessed with love I simple life, they live in peace  
  
Scene changes to show Flare, Delia, and Ash (in Delia's arms) walking up the beach. Ash points to a tree, prefect for a tree house. Flare, gently, rubs his head.  
  
Softly trend the sand along your feet now  
  
Two Worlds, one family Trust your heart, Let faith decide To guide these lives we see  
  
Scene changes to show Kerchak (Nidoking) playing with his son (a Nidoran (male)). It, playfully, runs off into Kala (Nidoqueen) arms, she hugs and tosses him up into the air.  
Beneath the shelter of the trees  
  
Only love can enter here A simple life, they live in peace  
  
Scene changes to Delia catching baby Ash. Then she and flare are walking towards the tree Ash pointed to. We see saws cutting wood and hammers hammering. Then we see Flare struggling to get a wooden beam up, Delia helps him and the two more forward. Then we see them pulling ropes to raise a wall. Then we see Delia pull some tied up long grass above for the roof. Pull back to see the finished tree house, then a faded figure of a Houndoom appears, glaring.  
  
Raise your head up, lift high the load (I think that's the verse)  
  
Take strength from those that need you  
  
Build higher walls build stronger beams A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here  
  
Scene changes to show Kerchak and Kala sleeping, their baby son is still awake. It sees a very small Rattata. It chases the little thing. A Houndoom (Sabor) is prowling. The baby Nidoran is heading towards it. Sabor sees it and speeds up. The baby Nidoran sees it and gasps, Sabor roars. Kerchak and Kala run as fast as they could to their son. Sabor is chasing their son, it tries to turn but Sabor grabs it, and well. Kerchak and Kala stop, horrified. Kerchak puts his arm in front of Kala, not wanting to go try save their son. Kala is heartbroken and she cries. Kerchak comforts her. Kerchak, Kala, and the herd are moving, suddenly Kala hears a baby crying and she runs towards it. She comes to the tree house and stares in awe at it.  
  
No words describe a mothers' tears  
  
No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, but where there's hope Somewhere something is calling for you Two Worlds, one family Trust your heart, Let faith decide To guide these lives we see  
  
She enters the tree house and it's a mess. She looks around walks over a shotgun. There are slash marks on the floor and everything. She sees two pair of legs behind a table. She moves closer, there are feathers from a pillow in front of them. The wind blows the feathers to reveal a Houndooms paw prints. Knowing they're Sabors, she moves back afraid. She realizes, whatever these creatures were, Sabor got them. She hears a noise coming from a drawer. She moves towards it, something if moving under a blanket. She taps it and it moves again, shocked she pulls the blanket back and reveals baby Ash. Ash looks at her.  
  
"Huh?" She grunts, with a confused look.  
  
"Huh?" Ash grunts, with the exact same look.  
  
She gets closer and smells him. Then she picks up Ash by the leg and lays him (chest first) on her knee. She smells him again, and then she lifts up his diaper and smells it. WOW WHAT A STENCH! She realizes her mistake and puts her hands down on it. She turns him around and he is blowing spit bubbles, she pops them. Then she gets a closer look at him, he puts his fists in her nose. She pulls back, surprised at his actions. She shows a look of love in her eyes. She carries him off a familiar tail is seen. She turns and sees Sabor on the ceiling. Kala runs outside with Ash, Sabor chases after them. He knocks Kala down and Ash bounces over the edge, Kala gasps. Fortunately Ash landed in the net and rolled down it, she saw him and was relieved. That didn't last long however, cause Sabor jumped and dove after Ash. Kala saw Ash through a crack in the floor; Ash playfully tries to reach her. Kala tries to reach him but she can't and Sabor is getting closer. Sabor jumps but misses, bouncing Ash into Kala's hands, or, rather, his diaper into her hands. Kala is relieved for a second until she realizes she can't get him through, she pulls the diaper up and down, causes Ash to bounce underneath. Sabor tries to get him again, but misses. Kalas struggle with the diaper allowed it to get through a division of two boards, she realizes she can pull him towards the end of the wood and get him out, and she does. Sabor is not finish; he jumps through the floor and is ready to pounce. Kala sees the boat ladder and jumps on it; Sabor does too, however he is getting tangled up. Kala jumps to the ground, sending Sabor up to the pulley, getting so tangled up he can't get out. Kala runs off with Ash, she turns around and growls at Sabor, then she leaves.  
  
Every moment now, the bond grows stronger Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see  
  
So, what do you think? Does it sound good or is it too stupid? Please R&R! Oh, and no Flames PLEASE! 


End file.
